Threadless quick connect tubular couplings are used in numerous industries including agricultural, construction, forestry, transportation, and utility. Quick connect applications are pervasive and are commonly used on equipment such as power steering lines, pneumatic brakes and air supply lines, transmission oil coolers and heat exchangers, fuel injection systems, hydraulic work circuits, and hydraulic pilot systems. These tubular couplings are found in a wide variety of diameters, anywhere from −4 (¼ inch), up to −32 (2.0 inches) or greater.
Threadless quick connect tubular couplings typically include a male portion in operable engagement with a female portion. These couplings are particularly desirable in locations that are not readily accessible since these couplings often eliminate the need for engaging a threaded connection and the associated danger of cross threading or improper torque.
Larger equipment and systems require larger tubular couplings that generally experience much higher pressure fluid flowing through and across their connections. The volume of flow is typically significantly greater, as well. In order to withstand the higher pressures and flow, larger diameter tubes are required and these threadless quick connect tubular couplings are typically designed with stronger connections, requiring special release tooling to address the higher separating or release forces.
Quick disassembly and disconnection is important when releasing tubing or removing components for maintenance, replacement, and/or repair. A quick disconnection of the joint during production for repair or reconfiguration will save time and money. Enabling a quick disconnection also has significant advantages from a serviceability standpoint, when the equipment is out in the field or with a dealer for repair. A typical step in the disassembly of threadless quick connect tubular couplings is an initial forward push of an insert piece on a release sleeve, or the like, to expand a latch-type ring and disengage the connection. A disconnect tool with adequate leverage (or force) and sufficiently adaptable projections is needed to uncouple the male and female connectors.
For smaller diameter tubular connections, the leverage of the disconnect tool may be enough to move a sleeve forward far enough to make the disconnection. The tools generally available in the industry for this purpose include, for example, a Snap To Connect (STC) disassembly tool set, sold by the Eaton Hydraulics Company of Cleveland, Ohio 44114. The tools are sold in a 5-7-piece set, in order to cover the various standard sized coupling connection diameters, and are disclosed in the April 2004 Eaton Hydraulics STC Connectors brochure. Each tool of the set has a U-shaped opening and a separate specific sized radius tool is needed for each and every individually sized STC coupling hose diameter.
Due to the individual unique sizing for each, the tool has been marked with acute industry service and repair use problems. Generally speaking, use of the prior art tool will not ease operator's ability to disconnect, and it increases the probability of damaging the coupling fittings, and increases the likelihood of operator error from using the wrong sized tool. Further, the one-size-fits-one nature of the tool causes increased production time when an operator has to wait for the right sized tool if the right size is not readily available. This becomes especially critical during servicing the equipment in the field where lack of the right sized tool or a tool strong enough to handle the stronger connection force may create longer repair times and result in customer dissatisfaction.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art tools have been obviated in a novel manner by the present disclosure.